


Stuck with You

by NicoNico



Series: Tumblr AU prompts [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Elevator Sex, M/M, Rimming, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-22
Updated: 2015-04-22
Packaged: 2018-03-25 08:02:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3802852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NicoNico/pseuds/NicoNico
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles has been stuck in an elevator with his boss for the last fifteen minutes and all Derek has done was glare at Stiles every time he looked in his direction. He knew he should've taken the stairs this morning.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stuck with You

So, Stiles may or may not be freaking out. He just happened to be stuck in an elevator with his boss. A boss that may have starred in a few of Stiles’s dreams recently and a key member in multiple ‘Stiles-alone times’. He could never understand why Derek was working in a common business building when he should be a male model for god’s sake, with his scuff face, beautiful eyes that he could never get a clear colour of and Stiles would bet that underneath his suit he was all hard muscle and probably had a large – NOPE, he was not going make this more awkward by having a boner in front of his boss while stuck in an enclosed space, especially if said boss was the cause of his problem. The worst thing was Scott was not answering his stupid phone. Like Stiles was having a major freak out, he could use some bro support and help to at least get his mind off his situation. But nothing, just 15 unanswered text messages. When he gets out of here, he is so revoking any bro privileges with him.

Back to the real problem at hand, Stiles and Derek have been stuck in the elevator for about fifteen minutes and according to a call he got a few minutes before they would be stuck here for another hour or so and every time he even tried to look in the direction of his boss he would get glared at. It’s not like he’s ever done anything to his boss before. Okay, there may have been that one time he spilled coffee on his suit, or that other time he sent that package full of glitter to him instead of Jackson, or that time…. Okay so he’s probably done a lot of stuff to be hated by his boss, but he can’t hate him too much, he’s still working for Hale industries after all.

Unable to put his jitters to rest he taps his feet on the ground, which honestly was probably a mistake because Derek looked twice as pissed off now.

“Stop it.” He said.

And of course Stiles did, he wasn’t suicidal. Derek looked like he could probably kill Stiles with ease and with no remorse. Not to mention it’s best to do what your boss asks you to do. But the problem was Stiles was nervous and when he was nervous he tended to be jittery. After few moments of silence he started to tap his finger on the hand rail that ran across the sides of the elevator, which created a pang every time he did.

“I said stop it.” Derek growled. And god if Derek’s voice wasn’t scary and sexy he had no idea what it was. He knew he should stop but the back of his brain kept telling him to continue, so he tapped the rail again, alternating between long and short pulses. Derek growled again before turning to Stiles and bracketing him between his arms. ‘Oh shit, I’ve done it now.’ Stiles shut his eyes waiting for a verbal lashing but nothing came, instead he felt lips on his own. Stiles opened his eyes in surprise and saw Derek kissing him. HIS HOT BOSS WAS KISSING HIM. Stiles’s shock only lasted for about five seconds before he started to respond to the kiss.

Stiles brought his hand to Derek’s shoulder. His lips were slightly chapped, and his beard rubbed Stiles across the cheek every once and a while but, god, it was perfect. Derek brushed his tongue across the bottom of Stiles lips and bit it softly. The sensation caused Stiles to moan and Derek took the opportunity to stick his tongue in Stiles’s mouth. Derek’s tongue explored his mouth thoroughly and by the time he was done Stiles was breathless, barely able to stand upright. Derek was the same, his cheeks were dusted in a light pink and his pupils swallowed most of the colour of his eyes. God, he was looking at Stiles as if he wanted to strip him in the middle of the elevator, even if he had no idea when it was going to be fixed. Right now, Stiles and his dick would totally agree with this idea.

Stiles grabbed Derek’s face and kissed him again. There was a little too much teeth in the beginning, lacking the skill Derek had, but he didn't wanted to stop.

“God Stiles.” Derek said between pecks. “You have no idea what you do to me.” Derek went back to Stiles’s lips, placing the bottom between his teeth and biting before licking over the area. Stiles whined at the feeling. “I tried to ignore you but you kept bringing my attention back to you.” Derek brought Stiles closer and rubbed their clothed crotches together eliciting a groan from the both of them.

Stiles was painfully hard now, if he didn’t remember waking up this morning he’d be certain this was another one of his dreams. “Ugh, more Derek, I need more.” When Derek rubbed their hips together again he felt how hard Derek was – how hard he was for him. Like that Stiles momentarily forgot about himself and dropped to his knees. Derek looked at him, confused for a moment, before Stiles unbuttoned his pants. Stiles breath ghosted over his clothed cock. He mouthed around the area before pulling Derek’s pants and boxers off completely.

Stiles had never imagined Derek’s dick like this. He always figured it would be large but this was past his imagination. Let it be known that Derek Hale was not only rich and brilliant but also completely hung. Stiles licked across the slit before taking the head into his mouth. He sucked it then moved to lick across the underside and along the length.

“Stiles stop fucking teasing at put your mouth on my dick.”

And Stiles did not have to be told that twice, in a smooth motion he brought Derek’s full length into his mouth enjoying the moan Derek let out. He placed his hand on Derek’s ass, enjoying the feel and pushing his dick further in his mouth. Stiles could feel Derek’s dick touch the back of his throat and he had to be careful not to choke.

“If you could see yourself right now, so hot. I always knew you’d look good like this, on your knees with my cock in your mouth.” Stiles moaned.

“You don’t know how many times I had to look away, hng, kept imagining fucking that mouth or your ass, hearing you beg for more. Didn’t think you wanted me back, you kept looking away whenever you saw me. If I knew I would’ve taken you in my office and rimmed you on my desk until you cried and fucked you senseless. Would you like that?” Stiles moaned in affirmation.

Derek’s hand moved to Stiles hair and he tugged the brown strands, keeping Stiles from moving away.

“Stiles, god, I’m coming.” Derek’s grip on his hair tightened as he released his load down Stiles’s throat and he gulped it down greedily. After he swallowed it all he leaned back and reached into his own pants getting himself off. He only lasted for a few strokes before cumming over his hand. He moaned loud and long and his body dropped towards Derek who lifted him back on his feet.

“Fuck.” Derek said seeing Stiles cum over himself. Derek took one of his hands and licked the cum off his fingers, sucking on the appendages and biting the tips.

“Hng, Derek are you trying to make me hard again?” Derek didn’t say anything, he just smiled and continued to suck at Stiles fingers, and moved down to his palm and wrist, continuing the action.

“We…have to stop…elevator could start any time.” Stiles said breathlessly. Derek had to agree because he removed Stiles’s fingers from his mouth and pulled up his pants while Stiles fixed his. And Stiles’s would consider himself extremely lucky because not a second later the elevator doors opened, welcoming the sight of the two repair guys.

“Sorry about the delay, the elevator is fixed and you’re free to go.” They said.

Derek nodded to them before pulling Stiles with him.

“Where are we going, I have to get to the 10th floor Derek.” Stiles asked and Derek turned to smirk at him.

“You can miss today, you were helping out your boss after all. I’m taking you to my office, see if we can finish off what we started.” Derek responded. Stiles blushed when he remembered what Derek said in the elevator, Derek was probably going to be the death of him but at least death by sex didn’t sound too bad.

Derek pushed passed his secretary and brushed past people with a wave of greeting. No one had questioned Stiles being there but he swore he saw two of the staff high-five each other on the way past and another giving them five bucks.

They walked into the room and Derek closed the door with a slam only to pushed Stiles against it shortly after. Derek kissed Stiles again, this time with more passion and rougher than he had in the elevator. It took away Stiles breath twice as fast and his knees already felt weak.

“The room is soundproof, I want to hear you.” Derek said. Stiles wasn’t sure if that was entirely practical but right now a room where he didn’t have to silence his moans seemed perfect for him.

“I think I was promised something with a desk.” Stiles smirked and Derek promptly lifted Stiles by the legs and dropped him on top of his desk. Surprisingly, the desk was relatively empty giving Stiles a lot of room to lie down. When Derek let go, Stiles turned around and placed his feet on the ground, pushing his ass towards Derek. He pushed Stiles’s pants down to his ankle and Stiles stepped out of them and spread his legs wider. Cool air caressed his backside and he shivered. Stiles was about to complain about Derek not doing anything when he felt something wet at his rim. Stiles moaned loud and long as Derek thrusts his tongue up his ass. Derek alternated with hard stabs and slurpy sucking thrusts. Stiles gripped the side of the desk tightly and bucked his hips in pleasure, he needed more, it wasn’t enough.

“More Derek, please.” Stiles begged. Stiles could barely think with Derek tongue in his ass, it felt too good but it didn’t reach far enough, he squirmed at it, trying to get it deeper but it still didn’t satisfy him. Derek added two fingers along with his tongue, pushing further and stretching him. Stiles was barely coherent now, his dick was hard and throbbing, and his hole felt so sloppy and wet from Derek’s tongue. Sure he’d been fucked before but this was the first time someone had eaten him out. Stiles wanted more. He wrapped his hard around his dick and stroking himself. Derek’s fingers pressed into his prostate and he came in bursts. He was pretty sure that was the best orgasm he’s ever had in his life and Stiles would like to say he's had many, most of them with his own hands though. Stiles came all over Derek’s table but Derek didn’t seem to mind a bit.

Derek removed his tongue and fingers from his hole and Stiles whined at the emptiness. The emptiness didn’t last as the fingers returned with something cold coating them. _Lube_. Stiles’s brain happily supplied. Derek fucked him with his fingers, hitting his prostate with each thrust that sent stars behind Stiles’s eyes. After fucking him with four fingers Stiles was hard again and who knew a person could come so many times. Stiles barely registered the sound of a condom wrapper opening but when the fingers left this time they were replaced with something far larger.

Derek entered him slowly, pushing into Stiles at a torturous pace. “Get in me!” Stiles groaned and Derek bottomed out, his balls slapping against Stiles cheeks. They both moaned. Stiles felt so full and he loved it.

“So tight. If you could see yourself right now. So perfect, so gorgeous, so tight around me. Surprised no one has whisked you up before me.”

Stiles moaned. “Didn’t want anyone other than you.”

“Fuck.” Derek whispered before fucking into him more franticly. Stiles had to hold onto the desk to keep him grounded, each thrust was pushing him forward, pushing the desk slightly with him. Derek was gripping Stiles’s hips so tightly he was afraid he was going to have bruises tomorrow.

Derek wrapped his hand around Stiles’s cock rubbing it in time with his thrusts “Stiles, gonna come.”

“Me too.” Stiles replied. Derek’s thrusting and stroking became too much and Stiles came for the third time today, his cock feeling over-sensitive and worn. His felt his ass tighten around Derek’s cock and he followed soon after filling the condom. Derek removed his dick from Stiles’s ass and sat down on his chair bringing Stiles with him. On his lap, Derek kissed Stiles’s cheek and rubbed his face into Stiles shoulder.

“Was this just a onetime thing?” Stiles asked cautiously. He didn’t want it to be a one night stand situation, plus it’d be super awkward with him having to see Derek nearly every day.

“Not if you don’t want it to be.” Derek responded.

“I don’t”

“Good, because I don’t want it to be either.” Stiles turned to face Derek and there was a full blown grin on his face.

“So when are you going to take me out to dinner. I mean usually I don’t put out before then but I made an exception for you. I totally think after that a date is completely necessary.” Stiles babbled.

Derek chuckled in Stiles’s shoulder and kissed it. “How about you and I go out to dinner tonight and then we can go back to my place if you want.”

Stiles pecked Derek lightly on the lips. “Definitely.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly...I had no idea what to name this or how I even transitioned this from the fluffy idea it started with to porn. Based on a tumblr prompt - We’ve always taken the same elevator to work everyday and we’ve always wanted to say something to each other but has never gotten up the nerve but today the elevator stopped working and we are trapped together au 
> 
> I'm sorry if there are any mistakes.


End file.
